Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. However, wireless infrastructures can be susceptible to environmental conditions and self-interference.
FIG. 1 shows a wireless mesh network that includes gateways 120, 122, 124 connecting client devices 150, 152 to a wired network 110 through access nodes 130, 132, 134, 140, 142. The connections between the gateways 120, 122, 124 and the access nodes 130, 132, 134, 140, 142 can be wireless. Additionally, the connection between the access nodes 130, 132, 134, 140, 142 and the clients 150, 152 can be wireless. The wired network 110 can be connected to the internet 100.
The access nodes and gateways communicate with each other over wireless links. Therefore, the access nodes and gateways typically suffer from self-interference. That is, the access nodes and gateways tend to be somewhat proximate to each other, and typically, can receive at least some transmission signal energy (unintended) from each other. The unintended signal energy interferes with the intended transmission signals, resulting in self-interference.
Wireless networks are also susceptible to interference due to signals generated by electronic devices that are not associated with the networks. The types of interference signals can vary over time as the electronic devices are turned on and off, and relocated.
It is desirable reduce network susceptibility to interference, and self-interference between nodes of the wireless mesh network.